


Duties Done

by plutonianshores



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Past Nahuseresh/Kamet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: When Kamet and Costis run across a group of hostile Medeans on their way to Attolia, they're forced to play the role of master and slave more thoroughly than ever before.





	Duties Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [civilsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilsmile/gifts).



Kamet knew as soon as he saw the group of Medean men that he was in trouble. Costis was doing his best at the act, but he simply wasn't used to acting as a master and any Medean could see it. Kamet had tried to keep himself and Costis safe with his own behavior and by suggesting that Costis, as an Attolian, was unused to holding power over his own slaves, but he feared that it wasn’t enough. It was only a matter of time until someone grew suspicious, and he and Costis could only move so quickly through the country.

The men had them pegged from the moment they saw Costis and Kamet, he could see it in their eyes.

"Where are you headed?" the man at the head of the group called out.

Costis stammered out an answer, sounding much less worried than he should. Kamet tried to keep the anger out of his downturned eyes. Couldn't he see the danger?

"That's a fine-looking slave you have."

Costis cast a barely-concealed look of panic at Kamet.

"If it pleases you, sirs," Kamet said, putting every ounce of deference he could manage into his voice, "my master prefers I translate for him."

The leader grinned, predatory. "Of course." He looked back at Costis after a wink at Kamet, clearly experienced at talking through translators. "What duties does he perform?"

"What do I say?" Costis hissed in Attolian. "Do you…oil my armor? Cook my meals?"

Kamet winced inwardly at Costis's indiscretion, but none of the men's faces showed a single flicker of understanding. They could speak freely, then, so long as they did it in Attolian. Then Kamet nearly laughed, despite the gravity of the situation.

"That's not what he's asking," he answered, carefully keeping his face downcast. "He wants to know if you fuck me."

Costis went pink, but didn't respond further.

"It's a waste of an ass if you don't," the man said, looking squarely at Kamet now. "Maybe you could give us a try.”

Kamet would have preferred that Costis keep his understanding of Medean less obvious; it could have served as an advantage. But it would be a lie to say that he wasn't gratified by Costis's tight grip on his shoulder.

As horrible as their situation was, the possessiveness in Costis’s voice as he hissed, in stumbling Medean, “ _He’s mine,_ ” made Kamet's knees a bit weak.

"Perhaps you could give us a demonstration instead, then."  The man grinned, predatory.

Kamet got down on his knees.

"You can't—don't do that!" Costis whispered frantically.

"If it's between you or them—and it is, trust me on that—I'd take you in a heartbeat." Kamet set to work unlacing Costis's trousers. "I've done this before. Just play along; get a little rough."

Costis ran a hand through Kamet's hair, a heartbreaking look in his eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"They'll want you to fuck me, and it will hurt me less if you're wet. Please," Kamet begged, "just let me do this."

Costis let out a sigh, which quickly turned into a moan when Kamet got his mouth on his cock. This was simple. This, Kamet knew how to do. Costis was soft in his mouth still, but he wouldn't be for long. Kamet was good at what he did. Even Nahuseresh, he of the thousand and one complaints, could never find fault with Kamet's cocksucking.

He shut his eyes and licked up Costis's shaft. No—not Costis. The thought of being on his knees for Costis left a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that was counterproductive to surviving this encounter. The man in front of him was just another nameless stranger, and Kamet's only job was to suck him off and then bend over for him. Easy enough; he'd done it dozens of times. There were always men who needed persuading, and Nahuseresh had made ample use of Kamet's talents in that field.

Those men had always been rough, tugging at his hair and thrusting into his throat. Costis was anything but, and that made it impossible to pretend this was any other man in front of him. Costis caressed Kamet’s head, smoothing his hair. He let out a little moan when Kamet sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, but he quickly smothered the noise.

Costis really ought to be rougher, but Kamet hoped the men would pass that off as another cultural difference. He also hoped they wouldn't notice how close Costis was to spending already—he was leaking bitterness on Kamet's tongue, his face slack with pleasure.

He whimpered when Kamet pulled off.

"They want you to fuck me," Kamet reminded him, ignoring another pang in his chest as Costis visibly recoiled from the reminder of their audience. "And you'll want to be harsher with me. They might get the idea you care about me otherwise."

Costis nodded, biting at his lip.

Kamet stripped off his tunic and got down on all fours, wincing at the grit of the sand against his already-sore knees. One of the Medes whistled, and Kamet let his mind go blank. He'd been fucked before, with and without an audience. He didn't even need to participate in this bit.

He heard a rustling of cloth, and then Costis plunged into him without warning. Kamet, despite himself, let out a whimper. Gods, it _hurt_ —the blowjob hadn't gotten Costis nearly wet enough to lessen the pain. Nahuseresh, for all his faults, had always waited until Kamet was dripping with oil before fucking him.

Costis growled something in his ear. It took Kamet a moment to comprehend it: "I'm sorry," muttered over and over again in Attolian. The tone was harsh, more fitting for an insult, so their observers wouldn't understand.

Kamet wanted to answer, but he didn't trust his voice not to quaver, or the other men to let him speak (a good slave would let his master fuck him in silence). Instead, he arched up into Costis's movements, hoping his meaning carried through.

Costis kept fucking into him, punctuating his thrusts with whispered apologies. After the start, it got easier. Kamet had been with rough men before. He knew how to let his mind drift while his body gave them the response they wanted. But Costis's voice drew him back whenever he floated away, kept him anchored to the present situation (which shouldn't be nearly as humiliating as it was, shouldn't be tearing at his gut; after all, he'd done this so many times before).

"I'm sorry," Costis said again, voiced like an insult.

Kamet wished he could voice the regrets running through his head. Tears stung at his eyes, but he was too well-trained to let them escape. Costis clutched at Kamet’s hips and dragged teeth across his neck, and to his horror Kamet felt a familiar lightness growing in the pit of his stomach.

Nahuseresh had wanted Kamet hard when they’d fucked. Had berated him when his cock lay limp—"Am I not satisfying you? Are you not pleased to have such a benevolent master?" And so Kamet had trained himself to grow hard whenever someone fucked him.

It would have been better for Costis had Kamet's prick hung limp between his legs, he suspected, less like something they were both enjoying and more like an act of force. His hands strayed off of Kamet's hips, and he let out an _ohhh_ when he felt Kamet's arousal, equal parts horror, sorrow, and something Kamet couldn't pin down.

The pain didn't last; it never did. Costis's thrusts grew into a half-pleasant fog of sensation, with Kamet bucking to meet them automatically. He nearly didn't notice when Costis's movements grew erratic, was almost caught by surprise by the sudden wetness inside him.

"Please forgive me," Costis gasped, his voice cracking.

The leader of the Medes clapped.

"I can see why you'd keep him to yourself," he said to Costis.

Kamet stammered a translation, which Costis met with a blank stare.

"You'll travel with us to the next port," the man said. It wasn't a question, and Costis met him with a nod, smoothing his tunic.

They were given a pallet in the center of camp, and Kamet felt the eyes of the group on them as Costis laid down.

"I'll stay awake," Costis said. "You should sleep."

It wasn't right for a master to keep watch over his slave, but Kamet thought that might be exactly why Costis had offered. He let himself sleep, still sticky from the sex he hadn't been able to clean off.

 

Kamet was awoken by a sharp shake before the sun rose.

"Quickly," Costis whispered. "The coast is clear."

Kamet followed him blindly out of the camp, to the two waiting horses. He winced when Costis helped him onto the shorter horse.

"I'm so sorry," Costis said under his breath.

Kamet shuddered, remembering the events of the afternoon.

"It was them," he said. "Don't apologize." Then he squinted back at the camp, wondering (as he should have earlier) why none of their "hosts" had heard them.

Costis seemed to read his mind. "They had two men keeping watch. I hit them with a rock."

"The others will follow us—"

"Not without their horses." Costis grinned. "We'll be far gone before they wake up, anyway. And, Kamet…"

He clearly didn’t know what to say, which was just as well, as Kamet didn't either.

Kamet settled for, "Let's just reach the port. We can talk after that."

Costis nodded. "Of course."

Perhaps by the time they reached the sea, Kamet would have some idea of what to say. Or perhaps he'd keep to his original plan, and slip away once they'd reached the city. Either way, he didn't want to talk about this now. He especially didn't want to think about how badly he wanted Costis to fuck him again, away from anyone watching.

Costis mounted his horse, and the pair galloped away from the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to R for betaing!


End file.
